My take on 2x12
by GorgBar
Summary: My take on what happens at the end of 2x12.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles. They are owned Janet Tamaro, TNT and whomever else, but not me. No infringement intended.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever, any review would be greatly appreciated.**

Jane had no idea what the movie they were watching was about. She simply couldn't relax. "I like Tommy. A lot". Those words have been playing over and over in her head. _The only reason they're not together right now is cause I'm a selfish little bi…_ "I don't wonna be what holds you back". She finally spat out, turning to look at an incredulous Maura.

"What do you mean? You're not holding me back from anything, well except maybe changing the channel to something a little more realistic." Maura answered, pointing to the television screen.

"What? No. I mean about Tommy. If you like him so much… I… I don't wonna stop you." Even as the words were coming out of her mouth she couldn't believe them. She wanted Maura to be happy. No doubt about that, but why did it have to be Tommy. Her own brother. She'd have to see them together in family dinners. He would want to talk to her every time he and Maura would have a fight. Frankly it would probably be too much for her to handle. But she couldn't stop Maura from being happy. And if Tommy is what would make her happy, so be it. And why should it be difficult anyway? She's her friend, there shouldn't be anything awkward about it.

"Jane, I'm not going out with him." Maura answered determinately.

"Why not?" what was she doing. Maura said no. twice. Why was she pushing this?

"I told you why. I like your brother, I really do, but I will not compromise our friendship". The honey-blond was a little confused. Jane was the one who asked her not to sleep with Tommy to begin with. Did she really not care? Maura was just starting to believe there was a chance for her and Jane, but if Jane was willing to have the M.E. date her brother, she couln't possible feel the same.

"It won't. I won't let it. You should be happy… Is it because he's an ex-con …" The detective inquired.

"I thought you said you didn't want me to go out with him…"

"I've seen the way he looks at you. And if you like him that much… Well… If he can make you happy, that's…"

"He can't. Now, can we please go back to watching the movie? Though it is utterly unrealistic, I really would like to know how it ends." The honey blond replied hurriedly and turned her head away. This conversation was getting quite painful.

"Why? What's gotten into you, Maur? Just… just tell me why Tommy can't make you happy. Is it the blue collar thing?" Jane was getting a little irritated at this point. Maura obviously had something against her brother and she was once again holding something back from her.

"No it's not a… How could you even say that to me?" The M.E. was rather hurt by the assumption. But mostly by the fact Jane seemed to actually want her to date Tommy.

"then what?"

"I'm not in love with him." It was the truth. She wasn't. She couldn't say that was exactly what was stopping her though.

"So…? You're never in love when you just start dating someone". Jane wasn't about to let this go.

"He is your brother."

"Again... So. Why would that bother you?"

Maura knew she was treading on dangerous grounds. A single word too much might end their friendship. If Jane knew how she felt, she won't be able to handle it and everything would change. She couldn't lie. So she had to play around it. "Jane, there are countless reasons why a person shouldn't date their best friends' brother. What happens when the couple fights?"

But Jane wasn't having any of it. She knew the M.E.'s ways to avoid a question. This was defiantly it. "You know I'd always pick your side over Tommy's. I asked, what **your** problem is with dating my brother, not what problems could come up for other couples…" What was Maura hiding from her? Again.

"Jane. Please. I'm begging you. Let this go." The honey-blonde's voice was so low and defeated and was barely a whisper.

"No. You know, any other day I probably would've, but after everything that's happened today. I think I need to know why Tommy's not good enough for you".

"Cause he's not his sister. Alright?" Maura immediately put her hand where her mouth was, trying to pull the words back inside.

"No. Wait what? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm sorry Jane. I really shouldn't have said anything. I'm…" Maura got up to leave, she was on her way away from the couch when Jane grabbed her wrist.

"I'll see you tomorrow" The honey-blond said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, pulling her hand away from Jane's grasp she walked away.

The detective just set there as the front door to her apartment opened and shut. _he's not his sister_. She probably would have shaked it off, pretended those word didn't mean what they obviously meant, had Maura not freaked out from saying them. She was a detective for Christ's sake. She knew what it meant, didn't she? But how long has this been going on? How deep is it? When the fuck did this happen?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you So much for the kind reviews, they mean the world :)**

Confusion. Yep. No other word could describe what was going through Jane Rizzoli's mind while she was walking her feet off. She'd been walking around the city for the past 3 hours. She had finally given up on sleep at 4:48 am, after tossing and turning for hours she got up, took Jo and left the apartment. The little canine was getting quite tired, being used to 10 minute walks, she, much like her owner was confused. They were nearing Maura's house but Jane couldn't bring herself to her door. She sat herself and Jo on a bench and let her thoughts carry her.

The detective was a bizarre combination of giddy and pissed off. And much worse, she had no idea where the giddy came from. She knew why she was angry – Maura lied. She may have not actually said lies, but she withheld something that she really, really should have told Jane. They slept in the same bed, changed cloth for Yoga together. And what was with all those men Maura was dating? If she really wanted Jane, why was she going on so many dates? But the happiness was a conundrum. "I'm just flattered Jo." She said reassuringly to the little dog who was looking at her with her head tilted to the side. "No, you're right. I can't let this ruin our friendship. But this is going to be awkward. Oh my god, I'm trying to get advice from my dog on a public bench!" Jane got up hurriedly "Lets go Jo. I've gotta talk to her." She patted Jo and started walking towards Maura's front door.

After two minutes, she finally got the nerve to knock on the door. She could hear Maura's feet on the floor, walking to the door, stopping in front of it. It took her a few too many seconds to open the door, and when she did, Jane could see a reflection of her own lack of sleep on the beautiful woman in front of her. Maura looked exhausted. Her eyes were puffy and her body tense but not held as it usually was. She said nothing but held the door open for Jane to enter.

The detective put Jo on the floor and Maura went to the kitchen and brought a bowl with water for the canine, while Jane was silently watching. The silence became a bit too much for them and Jane finally broke it. "I'm not gonna lose my best friend over this. I have about a million questions, I'm confused but you mean too much to me for this to change that". Jane didn't know much, but she knew Maura was too important for her to lose.

"So that's what I am? Your best friend…" The honey blond asked quietly and walked to sit on the chair next to her kitchen counter.

"What did you think you were Maur? I mean come-on. What do you want me to say?" Jane was bitchy and she knew it, but she was exhausted and she just wanted things to go back to the way they were, before she had to think twice about anything she said or did.

"I don't think it's true." The detective only looked at her pointedly, raising an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you want me to sleep with Tommy?" Maura asked, surprising herself with the venom in her voice.

"Again? Again with the Tommy thing…? Jane was getting irritated, they've been through this conversation, but she couldn't finish her thoughts before the honey blond spat "Or Giovanni? Or Sluckey? Or anyone else for that matter."

"They weren't good enough for you! Are you really giving me a hard time for not wanting you to get hurt or date an ass hole like Sluckey?" Jane demanded.

"I'm tired. Jane, I'm so, so tired. You're my best friend and that hasn't changed for me. But you… You come to **me** after bad dates. In fact, I'm not even sure you've had a good date since we've met. When you're scared, I'm the person you go to. I haven't slept tonight… I…"

"I'm sorry Maur, I didn't…" Jane cut her off, she wanted to hold her, it was all true, but she didn't think it meant what Maura made of it. She just wanted to be able to hold the honey-blond and know that they will be alright. She sat down next to the shorter woman and was contemplating putting an arm around her when Maura finally continued her line of thought.

"Ask yourself, why you're so overprotective of me and why you had to prove to me you were better than Tommy..." Maura said warmly looking into her favorite pair of chocolate eyes.

"Sweety, I'm overprotective of you, because you're too trusting. I love you Maura. I really do. Just not in _that_ way…" Jane replied looking back into tired hazel eyes, a lock of Maura's hair was getting in her way, threatening to block one of Maura's eyes from her and she wouldn't have it. She had to tuck it back into it's place behind Maura's ear, and she did. Her fingers lightly brushing against Maura's cheek. The honey-blond couldn't stop her eyes from closing at the soft contact, even through the harsh words.

When she opened her eyes she whispered "You did this with Grant too…when you have feelings for someone, for some reason it's easier for you to blame that person than talk about how you might feel."

Ignoring Maura's last comment, Jane's eyebrow shot up and a small smile was spreading over her face "What happened to me not being your type, by the way? And… you not wanting to sleep with me? I thought you couldn't lie…"

Maura stood up and exclaimed "of course you would change the subject. Jane I'm going to sleep. But before I do, I'm going to leave you with an image, if when I wake up nothing will have changed in the way you feel about this, I promise you I will not bring this up again, and we will go back to being nothing but best friends."

"Fine. Though I'm not sure I'll be able to stay awake either." Jane replied heavily.

"Well, there's fresh linen in the guest bedroom. If you would like to, you can sleep there and I will drive you home when I wake up. But, when you're closing your eyes, " Maura walked straight into Jane personal space, standing extremely close to her, and said in a husky voice "try imagining a tall. Beautiful. Intelligent woman. pressed against me," Maura lowered her head so that her lips were mere inches from the brunette's ear "right here, in my kitchen, kissing me. Imagine my hands and lips demanding more of her, and then imagine that woman isn't you." Without a second glance, the M.E turned around and walked to her bedroom leaving the detective to swallow down the lump in her throat. "Good night Jane".

"Good… God?"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing, I really helps and bring a huge smile to my face :)**

No no no no no. No no. This could not be happening. When did this start happening? When did the thought of a woman kissing her best friend – HER BEST FRIEND, become her worst nightmare? She felt physically ill as images of Maura's hands on another woman haunted her. But what struck her most, more than anything else, was what she imagined before the honey blond told her it wasn't her in the painted imagine. She had been imagining her own mouth, her own hands on Maura. It took her all of 10 seconds to wake herself up from the daze Maura put her in and head to her bedroom. When she got there the door was closed.

Jane began pacing outside the closed door, what was she doing? She couldn't just step inside and kiss Maura senseless. What if they got together and broke up? Could she stand losing the one person in the world she actually truly needed? Wow… Needed? Since when did she need anyone? Her pacing was growing quicker by the second. Oh, but the feel of Maura's breath on her ear. Or the sight of that soft pulse point on her neck when she bent down and whispered in her ear. Jane let out a low grunt, God she wanted to kiss her. Has she been in denial all this time? She knew she cared about the M.E. but this was never an actual possibility, not one to seriously consider anyway. Finally, she stopped pacing and made the decision. This was a risk she needed to take. These were feelings she needed to follow through. What if she didn't, and Maura actually did start dating someone? All she had to do, was open the door and talk to her friend. _Just talk to her god damn it! _standing in one place and taking in a well needed breath. She put her hand on the handle, trying to find the courage to open it, only to find she didn't have it. She drew her hand back and started pacing again.

Maura swung the door open. She stood there wearing her pearl silk pajamas and a reprimanding look, looking as gorgeous as ever "Will you please stop pacing outside my door, if you must kee…"

The honey blond couldn't finish her sentence, eager lips were covering her mouth, while two strong hands were holding her head. Jane's momentum, made her step back, but they didn't let go of each other, turning towards the nearest wall, the taller woman had Maura pinned up against it. The memory of how exhausted they both were two minutes ago forgotten.

"I take it… you… didn't like that image". Maura said between kisses.

"Oh I liked it. I loved it, up until that other woman showed up…" Jane smirked and started kissing the shorter woman's neck "That was a low blow by the way". Maura just moaned as her hazel eyes shut. The brunette kept murmuring between kissed "If I…had known kissing…you would feel this…umm…good…"

"Enough." Maura grunted, and Jane stopped immediately and withdrew her hands, a hurt and confused look beginning to appear in her chocolate eyes. The honey blond missed those hands and lips as soon as they were gone, she pushed Jane from her waist, back until her knees buckled after reaching the bed, and explained between kisses "Enough talking. Your lips should be too busy to speak".

Jane swallowed down the chuckle that was an the edge of her throat, as Maura climbed on her lap saying "Studies show that relationships that begin with sex have a rather small chance of success, so if you feel we have to wait I'd appreciate it if you could tell me now…"

"Really? No, you're serious right now? No! No! I would not like to wait."

"O.K, O.K relax. I just know how you feel about sexual intercourse that's all"

"O.K. Maura. No more talking." The brunette kissed the woman sitting on top of her. "And no calling it sexual intercourse either!"

"Now who's…" Jane filled her onto the bed, pressing her lips to the honey-blonds' lips and effectively ending the conversation.

When Jane woke up, she found her hands enveloping a very naked Maura and her body spooning her. Pulling her further in, she smiled and almost hummed while sniffing the hair spread in front of her.

"This is a great way to wake up…" she murmured.

A satisfied "hhmmmm…." Was the only replay she got.

"You know, you never did answer my question" Jane mumbled and kissed Maura's neck.

"Which one?"

"What happened to me not being your type and you not wanting to sleep with me?" The brunette turned Maura to her and started kissing her chest just below the neckline.

"You're not. My type I mean… And much like you, I didn't realize back then that I really did want to sleep with you." The detective's head disappeared beneath the cover to keep kissing the exposed skin. "Who knew you'd be this insatiable…" The honey blond added.

Jane popped her head back up "Are you complaining?"

"Not at all, babe. Not at all."

**The End.**


End file.
